


Afterwards

by kittyterrific



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, ghoul au, robot fuckers are valid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyterrific/pseuds/kittyterrific
Summary: Sherry Sheehan aka courier six has won the war for Mr. House and how does he celebrate....





	Afterwards

Mr. House has arrived back at the Lucky 38 after winning the battle at Hoover dam along with Sherry, Boone and Rex. Unfortunately the courier had been exhausted from fighting, had passed out and Bonne was the one to carry her back home. House told the quiet man to put her to bed, she deserved the rest after everything Sherry had done for him. With that taken care of the robot House was still in rolled into the elevator and pressed the button to go to the Penthouse floor. 

Once on the proper floor, he rolled out again and was immediately greeted by Jane. “Congratulations darling! I knew you both would succeed.” She was happy they did, she didn’t even want to think about what would happen to Sherry, Robert, and the city if they had lost. 

“As did I. Sherry, she has proven to be not only a remarkable employee, but an astonishing daughter as well.”

“Oh Rob, that’s so sweet. I would give you a hug but it is a bit more difficult when you are a robot too.” If Jane was able to smile she would be at that statement about Sherry, it made her glad that he had such a positive view towards Sherry especially when it came to being his child. Now he just needed to tell her that information. I do hope you plan on telling her soon about you being her father.”

“No need to wait for that dear, give me a moment.” The screen went blank on the securitron and was replaced by one of the army men faces. A few seconds later the doors opened downstairs not too far from the computer and out walked the ghoul version of Robert House. It would be easier for him to get to Jane so he walked back upstairs to where she was. 

Before he got the chance to say anything else his girlfriend grabbed his arm with one of her claws and pulled him closer. He was only inches apart from her screen now and he took a finger to trace over her portrait. “You know they say patience is a virtue.” 

The robots wrapped her arms around the ghoul, giving him the proper hug. “I've missed spending time with you honey. You've been so busy with the war. Are you going to tell Sherry about being her father?” He still hasn't addressed that issue. 

“Understandable and I will yes, I will let Sherry know after she has recovered from her exhaustion due to battle.” He placed both hands against her screen now and kissed it. “We have plenty of time to ourselves now dear and I did miss being more intimate with you as well.” 

“Good, about both of those things. We can celebrate your victory then.” One of her arms loosened up and gently scratched at his back. It was one of his favorite things she did with her claws. “I love you Robert.”

“Hmm…that we can do.” A shiver ran down his spine as she clawed at his back and he rested his head against the robot, closing his eyes to enjoy the sensation more. “I love you too Jane.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have an au where House is a ghoul instead of a raisin man and this would have gotten more steamy, but I don't think I'm confident enough to write robot sex yet.


End file.
